Stay
by bananaanapanda
Summary: We can either run from the truth or face it. Ed decides to run from it. Did she make the right choice? Roy X Fem! Ed. Al X Winry. OC
1. Chapter 1: Stay

Ed shifted in her seat as she tried to get comfortable for the duration of her train ride. She had hope she'd seen the last of those damn things after returning from her travels. After Al got his strength back, he and Ed went separate ways. After her travels were done, Ed was hoping to stick around Central, and finally gain enough courage to confess her feelings to a certain General. Or at least that had been her plan. A well thought out plan that had back fired. Now she was on her way to Resembool and didn't plan on ever leaving.

She sighed as she thought about last night's events.

_General Roy Mustang and Ed sat in his office, working on a new case. Numerous houses in Central had been broken into and robbed. Although there had been no physical harm to the citizens of Central, it was better to safe than sorry. _

_Ed was no longer in the military, but she enjoyed helping when she could. Especially since it allowed her to be close to her once superior office. She and Roy had actually gotten close after the Promised Day. Whenever she was visiting Al in the hospital, she made sure to visit the Flame Alchemist as well. When Ed was off on her last adventure, she made sure to keep in contact with him. _

_Ed sighed as she rubbed her temples, it was getting late and she was getting a headache for looking over files for the last few hours. "Everything alright, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked as he looked over the paper he was reading._ _She nodded_, _"Just tired. That's all."_ _Ed couldn't help but tense a bit when she noticed the General still staring at her._

"_What?" She asked as her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Mustang sat the paper on the desk and moved closer to her. Soon, Ed's hand was in Roy's. Butterflies formed in the pit of Ed's stomach and all she could do was stare. Roy then leaned in and their lips met. _

_The womanizer of central, the ladies' man, kissed Ed. Ed, at first, didn't know how to react but soon she found herself kissing the raven-haired man. _

_He kissed her again and nibbled her lips, asking for entrance. Ed parted her lips slightly and soon their tongues fought for dominance. He pulled her on his lap, not breaking the kiss. _

_The next morning, Ed woke up by herself on the couch. She couldn't help but frown. She longed for Roy's warmth. As she got up, she winced from the soreness and began to get dressed. It was 7:10 and she had roughly about 20 minutes before Mustang's team started to arrive. Ed left Mustang's office and headed to the restroom._

_She was about to open the door when a familiar voice came from inside. "I don't know what I was thinking….." She froze. "It was a mistake, a onetime thing…." Her heart broke as she realized there was no way he would ever want someone like her.. _

_Present:_

Ed gathered her belongs, the few that she had, as the train came to a stop. "Sister!" She heard as she stepped off of the train. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Al, it was still so surreal that he was in his body. Al was holding his little girl, Trisha. "Auntie Ed!" Ed walk towards them and placed her hand on Al's shoulder, "Thanks for picking me up in such short notice." She ruffled Trisha's hair, "So where's Win?"

"She stayed home to make some apple pie." He smiled. Al and Winry had gotten together a year after he got his body back. Not long after, they got married and had Trisha. It may have seemed a little rushed at the time, but in Ed's opinion they made the right decision. They were both happy and in love. They had something that she herself longed for. Not that she would ever admit to anyone, but Ed was lonely. That's why it hurt so bad that her plans, her dreams per say, didn't follow through.

"So did you help solve the case, sister? I wasn't expecting you back until a few more days." Al asked as they walked. Ed laughed nervously when she thought back to last night, "Well you know me. It was a piece of cake." She hated lying to Al, but what else could she say?

Weeks later:

Ed found herself waiting in the doctor's office along with a very irritated Al. A few weeks ago Ed began getting sick and nauseous daily, and not to mention her mood was more unstable than usual. It didn't take long before Al connected the dots. Ed was the same way Winry was when she was pregnant.

It hurt Al that his own sister would hide something this serious from him. That was why he dragged her here in the first place.

The door opened soon after and in came a bespectacled doctor. After he took his seat, he read through the files in his hands and looked up with a smile. "Congratulation, Ms. Elric. You are pregnant." Ed dropped her head down as in defeat. Besides her, Al stood from his sit and walked out the office, letting the door slam behind him.

"I think I'll take my leave now." Ed mumble as she stood and followed after her brother. Al was already heading for the clinic's exist. "Al! Hold up!" Ed called out as she caught up to him. Al stood with his back facing the small blonde. "It's Mustang's, isn't it?" Al said bitterly. Ed cringed a little at the harshness of her brother. "Nothing gets by you, Al." She let out a nervous chuckle that was cut short once Al turned to face her. Saying Al was pissed was an understatement, he was beyond furious. "Bastard's going to pay…" he growled as he was about to storm out of the clinic. Ed grabbed his hand, "Al, I don't want him to know…. He doesn't want anything to do with me… Why do you think I didn't mention anything to you…" Ed mumbled quietly.

Al's expression sadden and he pulled his sister into a hug. "I'm sorry, sister…."

Ed could feel tears beginning to form and she closed her eyes. "How am I supposed to go through with this….?" Al rubbed Ed's back, " Winry and I will help you… And I'm sure Trisha will love having a cousin." He chuckled lightly. Ed sighed, "Thanks Al."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't mention it. Now, let's go tell Winry. She's going to flip!" He said as he pulled Ed out of the clinic.

Months later:

Ed sat on the couch as Winry and Al were franticly packing at last minute. They were leaving for the weekend to go to a family wedding, from Winry's side. "Ed, are you sure you'll be okay?" Al asked as he finished zipping up their suitcase. Ed nodded. "Yea, I'll be fine. Have fun." She stood and walked them to the door. Al and Winry had both insisted her to go with them, but Ed was not for socializing with people.

"Don't forget to take the vitamins." Winry said as they walk out the door. "Yea, yea. Have a safe trip. And don't cause your parents too much trouble." Ed ruffled Trisha's hair. She giggled and hugged her aunt's leg. "Okay, Auntie Ed."

Ed sighed as she watched her brother and his family leave, "I guess it's just us two." She placed her hand on the small bump that was growing each day. At four month pregnant Ed was getting really fond of the idea of actually having this baby, even though the father wouldn't be present. It hurt and at times she would want to call Roy and tell him, but she couldn't.

As she headed for the couch there was a knock on the door, "Must have forgotten their keys." She chuckled and opened the door, "What did-"The small blond froze when she realized it was neither Al nor Winry standing on the porch.

"Edward…"

"Edward? Well that's new… What do you want, General Bastard?" She growled. "We need to talk, you left without a word…" Ed felt a knot forming in her throat. "No…. Like you said, it was a mistake…." She mumbled. His eyes widened in surprise, "You heard that…?" Ed nodded slightly, she could feel tears starting to form, _hooray for hormones. _

He cleared his throat, "That night wasn't a mistake. The mistake was that I waited too long. The mistake was that I let you go…."

"I think you should go…" Ed's voice cracked and it wouldn't be long before she would start sobbing.

Mustang shook his head, "I'm not leaving you again…"

"You sure know how to fuck with my emotions, don't you? I was nothing more than a mistake to you. Do you know how hard it is to forget you? To forget that night? You don't care for anyone but yourself!" Ed sobbed. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" She managed to slam the door hard, it was a surprise it didn't come flying off.

"Ed… Please…" Roy said from the other side of the door.

Ed hesitated. "Just leave… We- Ah!" She cried as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. _Ed, just calm down_. "Ed, are you okay?" Roy called, he sounded worried. "Yea, I just—Ah- fuck…" Ed mumbled as the pain got more intense. She tried to move to the couch but collapsed and another wave of pain struck her. She cried and held her stomach. Mustang rushed in and ran to her said, "Ed, what's wrong?" He asked frantically. All Ed could do was cry, "my baby…" She mumbled as darkness over took her.

* * *

When Ed woke up, her hand was held in a warm embrace. She turned her head to see Mustang sleeping and holding her hand besides her. She moved her hand out of his. He shifted a little before he looked up, "You're awake." He smiled. Ed couldn't help but looked away. She then realized where she was and paniced. "Mustang, the baby-"

"They baby is okay." He whispered as he reached for her hand again and kissed it. Ed didn't bother moving her hand this time. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"Stress, but the doctor said with rest and relaxing you two will be fine." He said as he kissed each of her fingertips. Ed cleared my throat and finally pulled her hand out of his again, "Why are you still here?" He gave her a hurt look. "Edward, I love you. You're caring my child." He paused for a few moments. "Why did you hide this…?" He placed a hand one the blonde's stomach.

Ed bit her lip trying not to cry, "Stop lying, you bastard…"

He leaned and kissed her forehead, "Ed, I'm not lying. I love you, Edward."

Ed looked up to see Roy, "I swear, if you're lying. I'll castrate you." she mumbled through tears.

Roy chuckled nervously, "Yea. I don't doubt that." He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently, "But I'm not lying. I love you, Ed. So much." Ed placed her hand over his and smiled slightly. In all truth she believed him and she was happy he was there.

Ed winced a little when she felt a small jolt of pain. Mustang looked up at her wide eyed, having felt it too. "Did he just kick…?" He whispered. She nodded, "Yea, he started kicking a few days ago. And by the looks of it he, or she, is going to be a soccer player."  
"Does it hurt?" he asked as he continued to rub her stomach. She shook her head slightly.

"Sister!" Ed looked up to the door to find a breathless Al. "Al, we're okay. It was just stress. I didn't mean to worry you." She frowned. "Sister, you have to be more careful." He sighed. He's worried expression quickly changed when he noticed Mustang. "Was it because of him?" He glared. Roy gulped, "Nice to see you to Al." He said nervously.

"Al, it's okay. Everything's okay." Ed said trying to calm him down. He sighed, "You better watch yourself, Mustang." Al mumbled as he left.


	2. Chapter 2: Begin Again

Roy smiled contently to himself as he waited outside Ed's hospital room as she changed. For the first time in months, since Edward left Central, the raven haired man was happy. He had found the small blonde that had stolen his heart and they were expecting a child.

Roy's smile grew as Ed opened the room door and walked out. He couldn't help but stare in awe. She still took his breath away, with that small frame, her golden locks that framed her face, and those golden eyes that Roy loved to stare into. She gave him a confused look, "What?" Roy chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Nothing." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Roy noticed the smaller one tensed but soon relaxed as they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

Ed quickly released her hold on Roy's hand when she noticed Al waiting for them by the car. "Al, I thought you and Winry were heading back for the wedding." The younger Elric shook his head, "Sister, we can't leave you alone. Winry's family will understand." This gave Roy an idea "Alphonse, if you're worried about leaving Ed by herself, I'll care of her. I don't plan on leaving her side anyways." Both Elrics stared blankly at Roy. Ed then looked at Al, "Yea, Al. You and Winry should go. I'll be fine with Roy. You guys need a break from me anyways." She smile slightly.

Al blinked a few times before he spoke, "Are you sure, sister?" Said blonde nodded. Roy pulled Ed close to him and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I assure you that I'll take good care of her, Alphonse." Al hesitated but then nodded, "Okay. Let's get you home." He mumbled.

Once they arrived, Al and Winry got everything settled and headed off once again. Roy sat on the couch with Ed's head on his lap. He was playing with her hair as the blonde fought the sleepiness that threatened to take over. "Sleep, Ed. It's okay." The raven haired man whispered quietly. Ed shook her head, "You won't be here when I wake up." She mumbled. Roy leaned and kissed his lover's forehead lightly, "I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

It wasn't long before Ed was sound asleep. Roy, on the other hand, was far from tired. He pulled out his cell phone from his shirt pocket and dialed his trusty lieutenant. "General, did you find her?" answered a voice after a few rings. Roy couldn't help but smiled as he looked down at a sleeping Ed, "Yea." He said quietly, "It looks like I will be here for a while. We have to let Ed rest before she can travel."

"Rest? Is she alright, sir?" Riza asked, notably worried. Roy hesitated not sure how to tell one of his best friends that he was going to be a father. Of course, Riza knew about what happened between him and Ed, but this matter was a delicate topic still. It was not secret that Riza once had feelings for her superior officer. "Riza… Ed is pregnant. We're going to be parents." The other line was quiet for a moment, until Roy heard a soft giggle, "Roy! I'm happy for you two." She said, her voice filled with genuine happiness. Roy couldn't help but smile. It was good to know he had his friend's support, "Take your time but be ready to work hard once you get back." He's blonde friend said. "Thanks, Riza. I'll make sure to keep you updated." They said their good byes and Roy placed his phone back in his pocket.

Ed shifted lightly on his lap, "Who was that?" She mumbled with her eyes closed. "It was Riza. I was just letting her know I'd be here for a while." Roy said as he rubbed his lover's arm softly. Ed sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "Ed, lay back down and try to go to sleep." Ed shook her head, "We're hungry." She mumbled quietly. Roy couldn't help but smile as he stood, "What would my loves like to eat?" Ed thought for a moment and her eyes light up when she made her decision, "We want pickles. With cheese and ice cream."

Roy gave Ed a perplexed look, "All together?" Ed nodded with a small smile on her face. Roy sighed and headed to the kitchen. He prepared the food for his small blond then made a sandwich for himself. He returned to find Ed reading a book. She placed the book down when Roy handed her the desired food.

Roy sat next to Ed and was about to eat, however Ed got site of his sandwich. "Trade me." She said as she handed him her food. Roy held up his sandwich in defeat. "It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyways." Ed took his sandwich and ate it happily, "This sandwich is amazing!" Roy frowned slightly, _I bet_.

After Ed finished Roy's lunch, she began on her own food. Roy chuckled softly, _pregnant or not, she still eats the same amount._

Ed, spoon still in mouth, looked at her belly and pouted slightly. "What's wrong?" Roy asked after noticing such actions. Ed look up, still pouting with sad eyes. "I look fat don't I?" she asked quietly. "You can't be pregnant and not look fat." Roy answered, cringing after he realized what he had just said.

Ed glared at him, "Who you calling a fat pig, you bastard?!"

Roy sighed, "I didn't say that. And you don't look fat." He moved closer to the small blonde. Ed lips quivered as she pouted. A sure since she was about to cry. "I am fat. You're going to find some skinny bimbo and leave us." Roy couldn't help but feel hurt, "No, Ed. You're not fat and I'm not leaving. I promise." He said as his placed a hand on her stomach. Ed sniffled a little, "Really?" Roy placed his lips against her temples "Yes, really. You're my one and only."

Both Ed and Roy were awoken early morning by a phone call. "Roy…" Ed whined, indicating her lover to answer. With a sigh, Roy got out of bed and answered the phone, sleep lingering in his voice. "Elric residence." Every form of sleepiness quickly left Roy when he realized what was being said from the other side of the phone. It was a hospital, just outside of Resembool, informing Roy that there had been an incident and it was urgent for relatives of the Elrics to come in.

Roy placed the phone back on the receiver and looked towards the bed to his sleeping lover. Roy's heart broke, life had a cruel sense of humor when it came to Ed. He walk slowly to her side and nudged her slightly. "This better be important." She growled, refusing to open her eyes.

Roy cleared his throat, not knowing how to word what he was about to say. "Ed…" He started slowly, his hesitation causing the blonde to open her eyes. "Promise me you won't freak out…. Think about the baby… I shouldn't tell you but you need to know..." He wait for Ed to nod. "There was an incident, where Al and Winry were at. We have to go to the hospital…"


	3. Chapter 3: He's My Little Brother

Ed felt as if she couldn't breathe. She had promised to stay calm but how could she? Ed entered the hospital, hands trembling at her sides. Roy walked besides her quietly, not a word had been said during the car ride. Roy gave Ed a worried look, "Ed, sit down. It looks like you're about to pass out." She nodded quietly and took a seat while Roy walked to the front desk.

After exchanging the needed information, Roy was introduced to a short, bald doctor. "Relative to the Elric's?" He asked. "I'm Mr. Elric's brother-in-law."

The doctor nodded before he spoke, "The area they were at was under attack by a gang of alchemist. There were a few casualties, one of which was the wife. Although, the husband is in an unstable condition. "Roy felt light headed. Winry was dead and Al was no better off, but what about Trisha? "Their kid, Trisha..? What about her…?" Roy was ready to hear the worst but he was not expecting what the doctor said. "I'm sorry but there were no children at the scene." The doctor answered with a confused look. "The chances of Mr. Elric serving are slim. You may visit him but for a few moments," He said before he left.

Roy ran his fingers through his hair and hesitated before he moved towards Ed. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his, "Ed, love, how are you doing?" He asked quietly. Ed lifted her head to see her raven haired lover. Her eyes swollen from crying, "I'm trying to keep calm." She mumbled with a weak smile. Roy squeezed her hand. "They were attacked… I'm not sure why, but by some alchemist." Ed bit her lip and nodded, waiting for Roy to continue. "Winry…" He hesitated, "Winry didn't make it…. And Al was seriously hurt…"

Ed tightened her grip on Roy's hand, _This can't be happening. _Ed's body trembled as she finally let herself cry uncontrollably. Roy wrapped his arms around his lover and rubbed her back.

Moments later, Ed was beginning to calm down. "Roy…" she mumbled quietly, "What about Trisha?" Ed noticed the raven haired man tense. She closed her eyes, waiting for Roy to answer. "Ed… I don't know… The doctor said no children were at the scene…."

Ed's eyes widened. "Roy, we have to find her! What if she's hurt?! She's probably scared and lonely!" she cried hysterically as she clinged to Roy's shirt. Roy rubbed Ed's sides, "Ed, you have to calm down. Think about our baby…" He whispered softly to her. "I'll let Hawkeye know what happened, but please calm down." Ed buried her face in Roy's chest and sobbed quietly. Roy sighed as he rubbed her back, "Al's going to pull through and we're going to find Trisha. We'll get through this." Roy felt Ed nod against his chest.

"Can we see him…?" The small blond whispered quietly. Roy hesitated again, "Will you be okay?" Ed sat up in the chair and nodded, "I promise." She placed a hand on her stomach and gave a weak smile.

Roy helped her up and they headed to Al's room. Al was cover in gauze and bandages. Cuts and bruises decorated his once flawless face. Ed choked back a cry as she got closer to her brother. "Al…" She mumbled as she fought back the tears. Roy walked behind Ed and wrapped his arms around her. "I should've let them stay…." She mumbled. "I ruined his life again, Roy…"

Roy rubbed her sides, "You didn't know. It's not your fault." He pressed his lips against her cheek. "We should get you home so you and the baby can rest." Roy placed his hand on the small bump and rubbed it. Ed nod quietly. She made sure to tell her little brother that they'd be back before they left.

The next day, Ed manage to sneak out before Roy woke up. The previous day, after going home for a while, they spent the majority of the time in the hospital by Al's side. Although Ed loved Roy's company she needed time alone with her brother, even though he was unconscious. "Good morning, Al." She said quietly as she closed the door gently behind her.

She walked closer to him and placed his hand in hers. "I just wanted to let you know that we're going to find Trisha." She whispered quietly as she gently rubbed his hand with her thumb. "Roy already has a search party going for her, but we need you to wake up. We need to know what happen…" she paused for a few moments, reminding herself not to cry. "I can't lose you, Al. You're my little brother. Trisha is going to need you too. She can't lose both her parents…" the last words were whispered. She hated seeing her brother like this. She hated knowing that she lost her best friend. And she hated knowing that her precious niece was somewhere lonely and scared.


	4. Chapter 4: Names

It had been a week since the attack. A week with Al remaining in an unconscious state. A week without news of Trisha. A week since Winry died. Ed knew that if it wasn't for the life growing inside of her, she would have let depression get the best of her. Her child, and Roy, gave Ed hope. Hope that Al would wake up and hope that Trisha would be found safe.

The funeral was small with Winry's close family and friends. It crushed Ed knowing that her husband and daughter didn't get a chance to say their final goodbyes. "Who's going to keep Al and me out of trouble now, Win?" Ed whispered as she placed a white rose on the closed casket. She sighed as she traced her fingers over it. "I promise we'll find Trisha. I'm not giving up. I know she's out there."

Ed walked to her place next Roy and watched as they lowered the casket that held her best friend. Ed buried her face in Roy's chest and cried silently as her lover held her.

After the funeral, Ed begged Roy to take her to see Al. After objecting in the beginning, Ed had gone through enough emotional distress with the funeral, Ed got her wish. "We'll go for a little bit, but you have to promise me you'll rest when we get home. " Roy said from the driver's seat. Ed quietly nodded.

Ed and Roy walked to Al's room hand in hand. Quietly they walked into the younger Elric's room. Ed walked to her brother's side and held his hand. Like in every visit, she carefully examined her brother for any sign of improvement. She smiled softly when she noted his normal color had returned and that the bruises had almost faded. "Roy, look! He's not pale anymore." She said, hope filling the room.

"That's a good sign." The raven haired man smiled as he wrapped his arm around the blond one's shoulder. Said blonde wrapped an arm around the taller one's waist. "Roy," she whisper, her voice turning sad. "Do you think he knows? About Winry, I mean. Do you think she died in front of him...?"

Roy rubbed her shoulder, "We still don't really know what happened. It is possible."

Ed stayed quiet and squeezed Al's hand softy. Her heart almost stopped when she felt him squeeze hers in response. "A-Al...?" She mumbled. She gasped when she felt him give her hand another squeeze.

"..s-sister..." Al whispered. Ed and Roy started at each other in surprise for a moment. "I'll get the doctor." Roy said before he hurried out of the small room.

Ed leaned above her brother slightly and pushed his hair back gently. "I'm here, Al. I'm right here." She said softly.

Al opened his eyes slowly, getting a costumed to the light. His expression saddened, "I couldn't do it." He mumbled. "I couldn't save them... I couldn't protect my family..."

A knot formed in Ed's throat, "Al, what happened?" She asked cautiously.

Al shut his eyes as he remembered that night. The memories were still so fresh. The memory of his wife getting shot in the head as she tried to protect their daughter. The memory of the look of fear on his little girl's face as they took her. All the time, Al was being held to watch as his family was being destroy. He had tried to use his alchemy, but it was impossible as they held him down and twisted his arms in unnatural angles. "We have the kid. Let's finish him and go." Al remembered those words that stabbed his heart. He heard a gun go off followed by an intense pain going down his spine before he got consumed by darkness.

Al shook his head, trying to get rid of those memories. "We got attack by alchemist." He whispered. "But they didn't use alchemy to attack, they used it as a distraction. Winry…" His voice broke and he let out a small sob. Ed rubbed his arms, "I'm so sorry, Al."

Al looked up to Ed with pleading eyes, "Ed, they have Trisha! We have to get her!" he cried. "We're on it, Al. We have a search team going. We'll find her." Al bowed his head.

Roy returned with the doctor, "Mr. Elric, when you were brought in, you had a gun wound directly on your spine." The doctor said as he began to feel Al's legs, "Do you feel anything?" Al kept his head bowed and shook it slightly. Ed gasped slightly, her poor brother.

After the doctor finished examining Al, he left leaving Roy and Ed alone with the young Elric. "When was she buried?" Al asked quietly, still refusing to look up. Ed was sitting on the edge of Al's bed, while Roy sat on a chair near Al's bedside. Ed held Al's hand, "Today. We'll take you to see her once you're out." She gave him a weak smile. Al nodded and decided to finally look up. "General, I want to do everything possible to find Trisha." He said sternly, "I remember the face of those bastards, that should help right?"

"Yes. It'll help us get a lead on who were are looking for." Roy commented. After more information was given about that night, the three felt more than confident that they'd find Trisha soon.

Al had kicked Ed out of his hospital room. Not because he didn't want his sister with him, but because he worried about the health of his sister and the baby. Despite the situation, he was still excited about the little one on the way.

Roy and Ed sat on the couch, working on Trisha's case. Roy couldn't help but feel a sense of dejvu as he saw Ed rub her temples as she sighed. _Just like that night_, he smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Ed looked up and gave him a small smile. "Are you okay, love?" Ed nodded as she placed her hand on top of Roy's. "Just a little tired." She mumbled.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle when he felt their baby kick, "Well that makes one of you." Ed giggled lightly. "Ed, we still haven't decided on names. You're almost five months." Roy said in a worried voice. Ed patted his hand softly, "If it's a boy, I like the name Avery. Avery Maes." She said as she intertwined her fingers with Roy's. Roy leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, "That's perfect."

Ed smiled, "Now you pick a girl name."

Roy pondered for a moment, "Eliza. That'll be a nice name for our little princess." Ed nodded with a smile, "See that was easy."

Ed slid on Roy's lap and pressed their bodies together as close as her bloated belly would allowed her too. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly. "Ed" the raven haired man whispered as their lips parted, "I love you." Ed smiled, "I love you, too. So much."


	5. Chapter 5: Lullaby

Ed sat on the couch as she waited for Roy to come home with her desired food. She had been craving anchovy pizza and ice cream. Ed had noticed that throughout her pregnancy she was beginning to crave dairy products like no other. Whatever she ate had to be served with ice cream, yogurt, or cheese. Sometimes a combination of all three. The soon to be mother feared that one day she may actually crave milk.

She sighed, pushing the terrifying thought away, and placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. The small blond closed her eyes and remembered the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her and Al. "_When you're so lonely lying in bed. Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head._" She began to sing softly. "_Everyone's sleeping all through the house. You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow. Sing this lullaby to yourself." _Ed couldn't help but smile when she felt a small kick against her hand.

When Roy returned home, Ed was still singing quietly to her stomach. The raven haired man couldn't help but stare in awe. His small lover had an angelic voice and the way she stared lovingly at her stomach filled him with happiness. He walked quietly to the kitchen, as to not disturb Ed. However, his efforts were in vain. The blond caught the aroma of the pizza and followed it to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and sat patiently as she waited for Roy to serve their dinner.

"So, that song." Roy said as he sat Ed's food in front of her. Ed blushed slightly, not thinking that Roy had heard her. "My mom used to sing it to Al and me when we were small." She said quietly. The raven hair man rubbed his lover's arm gently, "That reminds me, after we're finished eating we're picking up Al from the hospital." Ed nodded. After being admitted in the hospital for three weeks, Al was finally coming home.

Al was doing a good job in handling the situation. What was pushing him forward was knowing that his daughter was alive and needed him. The search team already had leads and with each day, the team was closer to rescuing Trisha. Everyone was doing all they could to help. Ed, Roy and Al did their part from Resembool while Hawkeye and the rest of Mustang's team did theirs from Central. Roy and Ed's doctor still didn't allow her travel, especially since she was entering her sixth month of pregnancy.

Roy and Ed walked into Al's room to find him ready to go. Al's gave a small smile when they greeted him. "Sister, can we go visit Winry? Please?" The younger Elric asked as his sister guided his wheelchair out of the hospital, Roy walking besides them. "Al, you don't have to ask." Al smiled and they reached the car.

Al truly did miss his late wife, and it was hard coping with the fact that she was gone. He would never get to hold her again. He would never get to tell her how much he loved her. But if there was one thing both Al and Ed had learned through their years of struggles was to not dwell in the past. Al had to keep moving forward, for himself and for his daughter.

Al rolled his wheelchair closer to the gravestone of his wife. Roy and Ed sat on a nearby bench to give Al time with Winry. "I know I'm late. I would have come sooner if I could…" He whispered. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, "If only I could've done a better job in protecting you two." He cried.

Ed leaned slightly against Roy as she watched her brother from a nearby bench. Her heart ached as she watched her brother, he was so young and going through all this heartbreak. "He's going to be okay." Roy said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You two are some of the strongest people I know."

Ed cuddled against her lover, "I know, but I can't help but worry." She said quietly. Roy pressed his lips against her forehead. The silence in the cemetery was interrupted by the ringing of Roy's phone. Said man pulled away from the small blond to answer the call. Just as quickly as he answer he stood up, startling Ed. "Proceed at once." He said in a stern voice, "We'll be there soon."

Once the called ended, Ed gave Roy a confused look, "They found Trisha's location." Roy said in a low voice before she could ask. "Hawkeye and the others are on their way." Ed stood up, grabbed Roy's arm and started walking Al's direction. "Roy, walk faster. We have to go!" She said when she noticed Roy was hesitating to follow. "Ed, wait. You can't go… It could be dangerous. Al can still defend himself with alchemy, but you can't."

Ed stopped in her tracks. Roy was right, but she couldn't stay behind and do nothing. "What am I supposed to do then?" She pouted. Roy pulled her into a hug, he knew how much his lover wanted to help. "Stay home and relax." Ed sighed in defeat as her lover released her and began to walk in Al's direction. She began to follow behind, but stopped when she felt a jolt of pain in her stomach. "You sure are fussy today." She said as she winced. She rubbed her stomach slightly and walked to the car where her lover and brother were waiting.

Roy and Al were on their way to meet with the rest of the team. Roy knew this mission was important, but he hated leaving his small blond behind, alone. He had a hard time saying good bye. Something didn't feel right, but he had to leave. Apparently, Ed had the same feeling too. As they said their goodbyes, Ed held on to Roy and sobbed. "Just come back safe." She mumbled before Roy and Al departed for the mission.

The team got into their position, "Al, you'll need to be out here. Hawkeye and I will go inside." The General commanded. Roy wasted no time in going into the old, crummy building. Hawkeye followed behind him, holding her gun out ready to fire. Roy heard a click near his head. "Now, General. I suggest you tell your team to back down." Said a bearded man as he held his gun close to the general's temple.

Hawkeye, being that she was unnoticed, hid by the door. She had to wait for the right moment to shoot to make sure Roy didn't get hurt.

Roy made no sudden movements, "The little girl, the one you took a few weeks ago. Where is she?" he said carefully. The bearded man laughed, knowing who Roy was talking about. "Of course you must be talking about Fullmetal's niece." Roy froze. The man continued, "You'd think I'd just take any child? This was planned. It's no mystery that the Elric's are prodigies, now imagine their kids. It is to my understanding that Fullmetal is expecting soon. What a gem that child will be." The man gave a sadistic grin.

Roy positioned his fingers in a snapping position, "You sick bastard." He growled as he snapped his fingers. In seconds, the gun the man was holding became hot and he let it drop with a curse. Hawkeye hurried and placed her gun on the man's back, "I suggested you tell the general where the girl is." She said bluntly.

As discreetly as he could, the man pulled out a blade. Being a few feet away from Roy, he managed to plunge the blade into the general's chest in one swift motion.

His movements were too quick and Riza pulled the trigger when it was too late. Roy looked at his chest as in disbelief. He ran his hand over the wound and saw how his white gloves soaked up his blood. Roy's legs gave out and he felt himself falling.

"Havoc!" Riza called through her walkie-talkie, "The general is hurt. I need you to continue the search in here." She cried. Soon Havoc was raiding each room until he found the little girl curled up in the corner of a room. As Havoc carried her out, Trisha fought her way out of his arms as she spotted her father. "Daddy!" She cried as she ran to Al. "Trisha! " He cried as he lifted her into a hug. He held her tight and they both cried. Al knew that somewhere out there, Winry was watching over them.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Ed felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She didn't know how much more she and the baby could take. Bad news after bad news. When the others told her Roy was in the hospital she didn't know what to do. Now as she waited for news of her lover she began to pray to the god she never believed in.

_You really like to have fun with me, don't you?_ She thought as she fought back tears. _I had enough. You can't take him. Not him. We need him_. She covered her face with her hands as she began to cry. Al moved his chair closer to his sister and placed a comforting hand on Ed's shoulder. "Auntie, don't cry. It's okay." Trisha chimed before Al could speak. The little girl hadn't left Al's arms since the rescue.

Ed couldn't help but look up and smile a little. She ruffled Trisha's hair and nodded quietly.

Movements later, all heads turned as the doctor approached the waiting room. Ed stood and walked to the doctor, followed by Al and Roy's subordinates. The doctor took off her glasses and placed them in her coat pocket before she spoke, "General Mustang is extremely lucky to have arrived when he did. A few minutes too late and he would have bleed to death. He did lose a lot of blood so we had to do a blood transfusion. He should be fine." Ed felt her nerves begin to settle as she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

After thanking the doctor, Ed made her way to Roy's room. Riza, Al, and the others decided to stay in the waiting room to give Ed time with Roy. Ed walked into the room and felt tears beginning to form again. She walked cautiously to Roy's side and held his hand in hers.

Ed rubbed her thumb softly on Roy's pale hand, "You bastard…" She mumbled. Closing her eyes, Ed tried to relax. So much stress wasn't good for the baby. She placed her and Roy's hand on her swollen belly and began to sing softly, _"Dry up your tears if you start to weep and sing this lullaby to yourself. Sing this lullaby to yourself."_ Ed couldn't help but smile with tear stained cheeks as she felt her baby kick. Her smile grew as she felt Roy's hand shift lightly under hers.

Dark eyes meet gold. Roy smiled weakly, "Keep singing." His voice low and hoarse.

Ed nodded as she tried not to let happy tears fall. "_Lullaby, I'm not nearby. Sing this lullaby to yourself. Don't you cry, no don't you cry. Sing this lullaby to yourself…."_ Ed's voice couldn't help but break as she tried choking back a sob.

Roy moved his hand from Ed's belly to her face. He wiped the falling tears with his thumb, "You really scared us, asshole." Ed cried. Roy smiled sadly. When he felt the blade plunge in him fear stuck him. He never feared dying, he feared dying before meeting their child and leaving Ed alone. "I'm sorry. I'm okay now." He said gently as he continued to rub Ed's cheek.

The small blond placed her hand on Roy's "How's Trisha?" Roy asked giving her a concerned look. "She's okay. She was just a bit dehydrated but other than that fine. " Ed gave a small smile as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. "Thanks for rescuing her, Al couldn't be happier." She mumbled as she kept his hand pressed against her lips before kissing it again.

Roy chuckled lightly, ignoring the pain in his chest, "Well they're family. I have to make sure they're okay." Roy loved how that sounded. He's family. Something Roy never really had, not since his parents died. Of course, his aunt had given him the care he needed but he always wanted a big family. Now he had Ed, a kid on the way, a brother, and a niece. Not to mention his subordinate, which were much more than that to him.

Before being injured, Roy had planned on officially combined his and Ed's family. After Trisha's rescue he planned on proposing, to add to the celebration. Realizing that he had taken the ring to the mission, panic stuck him. "Ed, where's my military jacket?" His voice sounding a little too nervous.

The small blonde gave him a confused look, "I'm not sure, but it's ruined. They had to cut it in order to get to your wound. I'm sure you'll get a new one though." She gave her lover a small smile. Roy couldn't help but let out a small whine as he closed his eyes. It had taken him a while to find the perfect ring for Ed, not to mention it wasn't cheap either.

"Are you okay? Want me to get a doctor?" The small blonde asked, worried, as she gently rubbed his hand. The older one shook his head slightly and chuckled nervously, "I'm okay. Ed, do you know if they found anything in my jacket pockets?" He asked hesitantly, hoping the small blond wouldn't bombard him with questions.

Ed raised an eyebrow, "I know you're not asking about you state watch. Riza made sure to get that and your phone from the nurse. Did you have something else?" She gave him a questioning look. Roy sighed in defeat. _No point in lying. _"I was carrying your engagement ring in my pocket." He mumbled.

Ed blinked a few times, letting Roy's words sink in. "Roy." She began quietly before looking down at her baby bump. "Marriage is a big commitment. I don't want you to feel obligated. I mean, don't take this the wrong, but sometimes I'm not sure if we are an official couple. It all happened so fast. We're together because of the baby. I love you, with all my heart. But, let's be honest, would you be here with me now if it wasn't for the baby?"

Roy stayed silent. Edward was right. Although he knew he loved Ed, the baby and their relationship were never planned. But that didn't matter to Roy. That night had opened his eyes. This whole situation had opened his eyes. He was meant for Ed and Ed was meant for him, as cliche as it sounded. Sure Ed was a handful at times, but Roy loved everything about her. Her strength, her determination, her love for her family. Everything made him fall for her more everyday. Their child would be born into a relationship filled with love. Yes it was rushed, but Roy could care less about that minor detail.

The raven haired man moved as carefully as he could in order to make a space for the young blonde. He patted the empty space indicating Ed to sit beside him. Hesitantly, Ed climbed on the bed next to Roy. "Ed," He started, his voice quiet and gently, "I love you. I want us to be a family. If before I didn't say anything about our relationship was because I didn't think I had too. I thought we were on the same page." He placed his hand on Ed's belly and a smile appeared on his face. "When I'm with you and when I think about the life we created, I get overwhelmed with happiness. I wouldn't have this any other way. You and our child are my new motivation and keep me fighting. When I was injured I panicked. I didn't want to leave you behind and not meet our child. I thought I was a dead man and that hurt more then the stab itself." He chuckled lightly placed a gentle kiss on Ed's forehead.

Ed whipped the few tears that deiced to fall while Roy was talking, "Asshole, making me a crying mess." She looked into onyx eyes, "Do you really mean it?" Roy smiled brightly and leaned in, causing their lips to collide gently. "Yes. Let's be a family. Please Ed, marry me." Ed's nodded slowly as more tears decided to fall.


	7. Chapter 7: Fall

Al sat in living room facing the window, the figure of his sleeping daughter resting against him. Thoughts absorbed him as his gaze fell on the tress outside. Their leafs changing colors, indicating fall was here. Fall. The young Elric couldn't help but sigh. When was the last time his family was complete? Mid-summer? Now fall was being to settle in.

Cold nostalgia consumed him. Fall. There was something about that season that felt perfect and that Al loved. Fall, the season Al finally got the courage to ask Winry out. Fall, the season Al and Winry became husband and wife. Fall, the season Al found out he was going to be a father for the first time.

_That day, the day before their first Thanksgiving as Mr. and Mrs., Winry had sent Al to get items she claimed to need for the next day. Al was always calm and patient, but that day was going to make him insane. He had gone to five different stores before he collected everything that was on his wife's list. Wrestling with the groceries bags, he managed to open the front door, a little irritated Winry wasn't offering any help. He creaked the door open, to find everything dark. "Winry?" although he was frustrated and irritated, Al's voice never failed to sound calm and gentle. He heard his wife's gentle laughter as she gently placed her hand over his eyes. "I have something to show you." She whispered softly in his ear, causing shivers to go down her husband's spine. "What is it?" He placed his hands over hers, causing the bags he held to fall. "You'll see." Her voice sounded happy and soothing, Al couldn't help but smile. Winry nudged him gently from behind him, indicating him to start walking forward. Taking cautious steps, they finally made it to their destination and Winry removed her hands._

_"Okay, I'm going to turn on the lights. No peaking." The blue eyed blonde said as she removing her hands from her husband's eyes. Al chuckled, smile plastered on his face, "Hmm. Do I get to taste some desserts for tomorrow?" He inhaled the sweet aroma of baked goods._

_"No," Winry giggled lightly before turning on the lights, "I figured we could play a nice game of scrabble." Confused, Al opened his eyes and turned to face his wife, "Scrabble? But it's not game night…" His head slightly tilted in curiosity. Winry couldn't help but laugh happily, "It's a special occasion." She smiled as she took her husband's hand and lead him to the kitchen table where the game was already set up._

_Looking down at the game, he noticed letters already placed on the board, "Winry! You cheater! You-" he read the message on the board. Al's forehead creased as he read and re-read the words placed on the board. "You're going to be a daddy…" He finally read out loud. He stared at the board for a while letting it all sink in. Winry was pregnant, with their first child. Al felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach and he swore the world stopped. Everything was so surreal to him at that moment. His happiness froze him and he didn't know how to react or how to form words._

_Finally, he turned to face his wife and pulled her into his embrace. He buried his face against the crock of her neck and held her close, enjoying the idea of the new addition to the family. "Are you happy?" Winry whispered against his chest. "Very." He answered quietly._

Al was brought back to reality as Trisha stirred slightly in her sleep. His new reality was cruel. Fall _was_ Al's favorite season. This year he was beginning to dread it.

He inhaled deeply and looked around his living room, the living room he decorated with his wife. "Would you be upset if I left?" He whisper quietly to his wife, fully aware that he'll never get an answer.

Moving seemed like a good plan. This house was too big for just him and Trisha. It'll feel even bigger once Roy and Ed left back to Central. Maybe he could go with them and get a small house near them. That sounded perfect, but something tightened in the pit of his stomach. Was he just running away?

The phone rang, startling him from his thoughts. Quickly he answered before it woke his sleeping daughter. "Hello?" His voice low and calm.

"Al! How is Trisha?" His sister's voice asked. He couldn't help but smile a little, "She's asleep, but okay. We're okay." Al could sense his sister smiling from the other end of the phone. "That's great! Al listen," Ed's voice lowered a little, "Their transferring Roy to the hospital in Central. And I- I" She was hesitant to tell Al she was leaving too.

"And you're going with him." He said quietly. There was silence for a few seconds. "Everything's okay with the baby and I got the doc's okay to travel with him. And I was just thinking, you and Trisha should come too." Al didn't know if he heard right. Was this the answer he was looking for? "Roy's house is pretty big and I'd love it if you guys came with us." Ed finished and Al couldn't help but feel relieved.

Al chuckled lightly, "Actually, I was going to ask you that, sister. The house would be too big for just me and Trish. I was actually just thinking of finding a place in Central…" He said quietly.

"Are you sure, Al?' her tone hesitant.

"Yea. I'd feel better if I did that. Living here would bring to many memories of her." He sighed sadly.

"Okay, Al… I'll let you know when we're leaving, but for right now I have to go. I'll be there soon, Okay? I love you." The siblings said their good byes and Al's heart felt a little lighter.

Ed sighed as she walked back to Roy's room. She couldn't help but agree with her brother. Maybe moving was a good start and she'll feel better having them closer. A new life was waiting for them in Central and Ed couldn't help but feel excited.


End file.
